Waxworld (episode)
:This article is about the episode. For the place, see Waxworld. Waxworld is the first part of the seventh episode of the first season of The Richie Rich/Scooby-Doo Show. Premise They guys enter a wax museum in search of their missing coin, and find a wax master who wants to turn them into his newest exhibit. Synopsis Shaggy, Scooby and Scrappy are in London eating fish & chips. A dropped coin leads to a wax museum and its Wax Master, who now thinks the gang would be great on display in his museum. The gang disguises as several different wax figures, but Scrappy always blows their cover trying to fight the Wax Master. They end up on a wax figure machine, which begins painting Scooby and Shaggy. As Scrappy asks where his is, the arm swipes him up. The wax master teases that all of his "exhibits" are painted, causing Shaggy and Scooby to try and run away while still on the conveyor belt. As Scrappy says his uncle has all the fun, he frees himself, knocking into the two and sending them onto a rope. The Wax Master is about to dunk them in the wax, but Scrappy causes him to fall in instead, allowing them to escape. Before they do, Scrappy makes a wax figure of his Uncle Scooby and Shaggy says "But it doesn't hold a candle to the real thing!" Characters Main characters: * Scooby-Doo * Shaggy Rogers * Scrappy-Doo Supporting characters: * None Villains: * Wax master Other characters: * Fish and chips vendor Locations * London, England ** Big Ben ** Fish and chips stand ** Waxworld Objects * Fish and chips * Wax dummies * Scissors Vehicles * TBA Cast Notes/trivia * Two of the models resembles Mummy of Ankha and Zombie from the Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! episodes, Scooby Doo and a Mummy, Too and Which Witch is Which?. There was also another model of the latter with a brown wig. Cultural references * The plot seems to parody the old horror movie House of Wax, with the wax master in the Vincent Price role of Professor Jarrod. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * Scooby and Scrappy's dogtags should have their initials stylised in teal, but are prone to have the following mistakes (including being completely covered in teal or just empty): ** After Scooby (and Shaggy) was recovering after thinking he landed into the arms of a real monster, his dogtag just has it filled in with teal and his initials are scribbled in. This also happens when he leaves the guitar case. ** When Scrappy popped out of the backpack of Scooby's Indian disguise, his dogtag was empty. ** Scrappy's dogtag was also empty when he jumped into the hands of the wax master after hiding in the violin case. ** When the guys first jump onto the conveyor belt, Scrappy's dogtag is empty. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * There wasn't any need to have Scooby cover Shaggy's face, other than to get a laugh out of it which wasn't entirely necessary. * Despite his appearance, it's unknown if the wax master is a vampire. If he was then it would be an explaination as to how he could've survived being turned into a wax model, although perhaps this wouldn't explain how he was unharmed. Both reasons could be due to the nature of the show. The fact that the guys still have to avoid it is the dilemma of the episode, and the villain surviving is more likely for humour. In other languages Home media * The Richie Rich/Scooby-Doo Show: Volume One DVD set released by Warner Home Video on May 20, 2008. * Scooby-Doo! 13 Spooky Tales: For the Love of Snack DVD set released by Warner Home Video January 7, 2014. Quotes External links * TBA }} Category:Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo (second series) season 1 episodes